An unlikely pair
by miku miku chan
Summary: Kotone just started POKEMON JUNIOR HIGH, this should be a dream for her but soon she finds out her rival,Silver, is here too.Can the pair discover there true feelings for each other or end up fueding like they usually do?
1. A new adventure

_Kotone's Pov:_

I looked up at the school, it looked alot bigger then on the website. I still couldn't believe my mom said yes when she said I could go to POKEMON JUNIOR HIGH. I can't believe that they even let me attend, I hadn't been the johto champion for long and only the best of the best were going to be here. Young gym leaders from different regions and champions from Kanto, Hoenn and Sinnoh were probably going to be here, I'm years away from being as good as them. Still I'm going to be learning how to be a better trainer and living in a dorm is better then living outside traveling, I'm starting to forget how nice a bed is. I puffed in my chest with confidence and started walking towards the school.

I stll couldn't get over the fact that we had to wear school uniform though, I had on a clear white dress shirt with short sleeves and a plaid skirt, luckily I got to wear my usual socks and bag but I really missed wearing my hat. As I walked into the school I could already see people hurrying and talking and running to see what class they're in. I looked on the list to see what class I was and also I was looking for any familier names or faces. Luckily I didn't have to wait long cause soon I was tackled to the floor. I could see who it was quickly because of the pink hair, it was Whitney from the Goldenrod gym.

"OH MY GOD KOTONE IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE SEEN YOU!" she blirted out.

"Yeah, it's been awhile", I responded casually.

"Can't you go one day without pouncing on someone?" I voice from behind said.

"I'm sorry Jasmine," Whitney said getting off of me. Jasmine was a life saver.

"Yo Kotone it's been awhile," Jasmine said helping me up.

"Yeah it's good to see you guys again," I responded

"Look!We're all in the same class!" Whitney said pointing at the list.

I started looking at the list and she was right, but my happiness was soon stepped on when I saw who else was in the class. Silver. Of all people in the world he had to be here. I don't even know what I ever did to him. Maybe he was just soar from me beating him all the time. But maybe I'd work harder now that my rival was here. Suddenly I felt a dark prescence behind me that I haven't felt in a long time. I turned around and nearly jumped halfway across the hall at the sight of my rival.

"Well it looks like were in the same class now I have a better chance at beating you, Baka," he said with that smirk on his face. I was about to say something witty but he walked off as I was about to. GOD HE PISSES ME OFF.

"Don't worry I'm sure you won't even talk to him that much in class," Jasmine said in attempt to cheer me up. Jasmine was super cool like that but she seemed uneasy today.

"Is something wrong?" I asked

"oh, it's just that I had to leave Amphy at home and I really miss him,"she responded. That must've been terrible for her. I would feel awful if I had to leave Typhlosion back at home, my buddy that I started my whole entire journey with. Soon after that I headed for the class room and decided to take the seat farthest away from silver.


	2. new friends and disapointments

_**HEY MIKU MIKU CHAN here. I know the first chapter wasn't that interesting or romantic but maybe you'll like this one better. Anyway, I'm not gonna ramble on like this ON WITH CHAPTER TWO!**_

_KOTONE'S POV:_

I sat down staring out the window. Hibiki told me he was going to the same school but I guess he got sick. Great right when I need someone to talk to. Whitney bounded out of the room when she heard there was cake outside and dragged Jasmine with her. I silently sighed to myself and just when I thought things were peaceful Claire came in and started walking my way. She had always been soar with me since I beat her at her gym and she claims I embarrassed her at Dragon's Den.

"Well well well," she started," if it isn't miss baka."

Seriously how many people were going to call me a baka today.

"Well at least I had a good enough strategy to beat you," I quickly responded. No way I was going to make a fool of myself twice in a row.

"That was a fluke," Claire said, "Besides no way I'm going to lose to you agai-"

"Lay off her will you?" an unfamiliar voice said. I looked behind claire to see a tall girl wearing a uniform. She had long brown hair and and blue eyes, she was also wearing leg warmers instead of socks.

"Honestly, I can't stand people who can't accept defeat, defeat makes you stronger not denial," she continued," Are you even in this class?"

Claire looked speechless, she tried to come up with a comeback but she was to baffled to say anything. She then soon walked out of the still confused.

"Thank you," I said.

"NO problem, I hate people like that," The girl responded.

"I'm Kotone," I said feeling in a better mood.

"I'm blue," she responded. That was sort of a weird name but I was just happy to make a friend.

"So, how did you get into the academy?" I asked.

"I'm the kanto champion" she responded. I couldn't believe I had met the Kanto champion. I guess I'm still not very used to being the johto champion.

"Nice to meet you", I responded with a smile on my face. After that she took the seat next to me, we started talking about our favorite Pokémon and what other regions we'd been to were like. Soon the teacher came and and I couldn't even believe who it was. Lance, the champion and master of the elite four.

"Alright class, you probably know about the whole agenda but as you probably know this is no ordinary school," Lance began," there are going to be these things called missions, it's where we send you to a certain area and you have to solve whatever problem is going on in that area, so it's pretty much just stopping team rocket or dealing with rapid Pokémon, but we do not expect you to do this alone. You will be assigned a partner and you'll both go on that mission together. Now I notice that you all aren't too happy about uniforms don't worry, you'll be able to wear whatever you want when you go on your missions."

Everyone started to get excited about going on missions including me. This sounds like a great time to show off my Pokémon skills.

"Now, don't get to excited," Lance began again," you won't be able to choose your partner we have selected them randomly and have them posted on this list."

He tacked it up on the bulletin board and everyone ran to see who was with who. I was a little eager to see who I was with but I soon felt the same heart sinking feeling again. Of all the people it just had to be Silver.


	3. more familier faces

_**Wow, third chapter already. I'm really sorry Lance talked for so long in the last chapter I just wanted to get the plot summary out of the way so I'll try to make him talk less, and I know there hasn't been alot of romance yet, bear with me I will get to that hopefully soon ok on with the next chapter!**_

_Kotone's POV_

I started walking towards the dorms they told us about at the assembly, I still had a heavy weight in my heart now that I found out Silver was my partner. This was just freakin great. The missions were probably just going to end with me and Silver fighting. I then decided I wasn't going to let this ruin my whole time here. I'm the johto champion, I'm not going to let this ruin my whole time at school. Besides, we probably won't even be on missions that much. I finally got to the dorm, It was a little bigger than the school. I finally made it to the line where you get your key from and I was about there for 3 hours cause that line was huge. I finally managed to get my key and information. Ok let's see I'm on third floor in room 306. I decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator, elevators are for lazy people!

By the time I got to my room I saw there was somebody was already there, so this is who my roommate was. She looked a little familiar, probably because we were in the same class.

"Oh hello, I'm Dawn you must be my roommate," she said extending a hand. She had black hair that looked almost blue and had on black socks. There was something about her posture that made her look kind of proper.

"I'm Kotone," I said shaking her hand," You look kind of familiar."

"Oh, I'm the Sinnoh champion, so you've probably must've seen me from a newspaper or something."

So that's where she's from. Jeez it seems like everyone was used to being famous except me. I looked at the beds they had given us I could tell which one was mine right away. The bed nearest to the window had my one suitcase on it, the bed next to it had six or seven suitcases on it, Dawn was kind of an over packer.

"um what's in all of those bags?" I asked trying not to sound too nosy.

"oh just a bunch of clothes," Dawn said. My jaw just dropped. How the hell can someone need so much clothes? We started unpacking not long after that, I was still amazed at how much clothes she had, She had a whole suitcase just filled with scarves. I finally got to unpacking my poke balls, it was about time. I decided to take my celebi out, one of my Pokémon needed to stretch his legs and I'm pretty sure Typhlosion would break the bed. Soon I decided to go with Dawn to get some dinner in the cafeteria. I had to admit, I was starving. It wasn't soon before I saw Blue wave us over, thank goodness I was starting to make friends already. I introduced Dawn to Blue and Blue introduced me to her roommate, May, she was really cheerful.

"So Kotone," May began," Do you have a crush on anybody at this school yet?"

I started to blush a little.

"WHAT?" I shouted probably louder then I needed to, "Why would you think that?"

"Oh no reason," May began," I'm just curious."

"May's trying to play matchmaker for everyone," said Blue, "That's why she wants to know."

"Well...," I began, "I don't think I like anybody."

Could I sound anymore oblivious? I mean everybody probably had someone they liked and here I was someone with a boring life not interested in anybody. I must've sounded like some moronic boring person.

I was in bed later that night feeling kind of depressed, my first day here didn't feel very welcoming, kind of like my first day when I began my journey. Maybe things we'll look up though, I'm going to be optimistic about this. I kept tossing in turning in my bed, for some reason I felt sort of uneasy, did I really not have a crush on anyone? I felt like I did but... I couldn't figure out who it was. It couldn't be Hibiki, I had a feeling he liked me but I just didn't feel the same way about him. No way in hell was it Irwin (**He was a random guy in the game**) that god damn stalker sent me weird messages on my pokegear and really didn't have anything interesting to say. I thought of all the gym leaders as just my good friends. So that only left...SILVER! NO NO NO NO, it had to be someone else it just had to! But, he's the only one I can think of... NO! Get these thoughts out of your head Kotone! besides... there's no way I think he'd like me...NOT THAT I CARE! I still couldn't get the thought out of my head as I went to sleep.

**Ok not the most interesting fan fic I know but I tried to make this chapter longer tell me what u think!**


	4. Claire's plan and Kotone's question

**Ok starting to right this chapter. I wanna thank mah friend Amy for helping me choose an antagonist. THANKS! here's the chapter**

_Claire's POV:_

Damn that Kotone, I can't stand her. Why does she get to be in Lance's class and I don't? I was thinking this to myself as I was sneaking out of my dorm. If anyone deserved to be in Lance's class it's me. I started walking towards the school, I had to get to the computer where all the mission info was stored. Luckily no one was around and I had the cover of nightfall. I quickly jumped into an open window. I really wanted to use my dragonite (**just pretend one of her dragonairs evolved**) to break through the window but I had to be quiet.

I started walking down the hall until I got to the teacher's lounge. I quietly snuck in and turned on the computer. I browsed through the missions and saw who got the first. It was the team of Whitney and Jasmine and Blue and Green.

"hm," I whispered to myself, " this just won't do now will it?"

Now this mission must be hard if they're sending two teams. Perfect.

"Now let's just erase these two teams," I continued whispering," and how about we just put down Clair and Irwin **(YES! Irwin is in this!)** and I don't know how about team Kotone and Silver," I said with an evil smirk.

This was going to be my revenge on her, I'm going to make a total idiot of her on this mission and take all the glory for myself. This will show that little bitch for upstaging me. Now Irwin will follow my plans, so I'll make him do all the bad stuff so I look more innocent. Probably won't have to worry about Silver, he's the least of my concern right now. All I care about is making a fool out of Kotone. I started walking back to the dorms feeling very pleased with myself.

_Kotone's POV:_

I woke up the next morning feeling really tired. I was up tossing and turning all night thinking about the missions. I hope I can do ok on them. I got up and got my uniform on and brushed my brown hair which automatically stuck right back up. I sighed quietly to myself. After Dawn was dressed we started walking towards the school when we saw kids crowded around a list. I spotted May and tapped her on the shoulder.

"What's going on?" I asked

"Didn't you hear?" May responded," the first mission was already assigned, it's so hard that they need two teams to go."

"Already?" I responded," but it's only the second day of school?"

"I guess it was urgent," said May.

I had to know who was on the first mission I just had to know. This was probably going to be the stupidest thing I'd ever do but I just had to know. I quickly dived into the mob of students and started elbowing myself to the list. I finally made it to the front and looked up, I couldn't believe it! I was the first one going on the mission, but of course Claire and Irwin were going on the mission too. Great, just great. Three people who were going to be mean to me. I started trudging toward the class room. Blue, Dawn and May were trying to cheer me up but I just couldn't help feeling in a bad mood.

The weird thing was I saw Claire looking at the list and she didn't seem to look surprised at all, she actually looked like she planed the whole thing, I think I'll have to keep an eye on her when were on the mission. Lance came in so class was about to begin. He started teaching us about what happens when a Pokémon became poisoned when he was interrupted by the intercom.

"Attention students, " it began," would Kotone, Silver, Claire and Irwin please come to the principal's office for mission briefing."

Well I guess we would be leaving earlier then we thought. I guess those people really need help.

"Ok Kotone, Silver your dismissed," Lance said opening the door. Now it was just going to be me and Silver walking in the hall together. My luck really sucks.

_Silver's POV:_

We started walking down the hall towards the principal's office. Kotone had her head down the whole time. jeez she annoyed me. How was it that someone like here could defeat me so many times? This is why I came to this school so I'd become stronger and not lose to anyone, especially Kotone.

"um Silver," she said breaking the silence.

"what?" I said sounding a little harsh but Kotone didn't seem to mind though.

"I was just thinking," she continued, she looked like she had something important to say.

_Kotone's POV:_

I had to ask him. I didn't know why it meant so much to me I just had to know.

"um...," I said why couldn't I say it.

"Well spit it out," he said getting impatient.

"Do you... do you...", I said trying to make the words come out, " DO YOU LIKE ANYBODY?" I put my hand over my mouth. He looked a little flustered by the question.

"Do I like anybody?" he responded," why the hell should I tell you?"

"I just want to know," I said feeling a little like May. I felt if I helped Silver find a girlfriend he would maybe warm up to me and we could work together on the missions instead of the just fighting.

"Fine if you really want to know yes I do like someone," he said.

that kind of surprised me.

"Who?" I asked

"I'm...not gonna tell you," Silver responded.

"Oh come on," I began, "It's not like I'm gonna tell anyone."

"I can't trust you with this information," he said.

"You're so mean!" I said sounding a little bit like Whitney.

"ok ok I won't tell you who I like, but I will tell you this," Silver said trying to calm me down," She goes to this school, there happy?

"Fine," I said feeling a little bit better. So he liked someone at this school. I wonder who it could be? I never thought of Silver liking anyone, I guess I'm not alone after all. I silently smiled to myself still looking at the ground. We soon got to the outside of the principal's and Claire and Irwin were already waiting in the chairs outside. Claire was sitting cross legged with her arms folded looking very bored.

Irwin was slouching but perked up at the sight of me. Freakin stalker. I grabbed the seat farthest away from him and sat down. God he wouldn't stop looking at me until we got to the principal's office. I wasn't surprised who the principal was, professor Oak or Mr. Pokémon, I should've known.

"Thank you all for coming today, he began," You probably all wondering what the mission is about well team rocket has been experimenting with gene splicing so they can make shiny Pokémon, they've been doing at the lake of rage on gyrados and now it's out of control, team rocket fled the scene but many gyrados have become very angry and we need to stop this."

I was just shocked, when team rocket couldn't get any worse they just did. I was wondering how Silver felt about all this, he was the son if Giovanni and he detested team rocket and everything they did, I was just happy to have a mom who loves me it must've been horrible for him.

"Now," Oak began," We think one gyrados is causing most of the destruction at the lake of rage so if you weaken it, the descrution should stop."

"Was it affected by the gene splicing?" I asked.

"Yes," he responded," so it should be easier to find it, according to the reports there the most aggressive gyrados was a gold one. "

A gold one? This was a new kind of shiny Pokémon. I owned a red one but I'd never seen a gold one. Team rocket was behind this.

"Now your train to Mahogany Town should be leaving soon so you better get a move on," Oak said opening the door, "You can stop at your dorms and get a few things if you wish, but you must take your student IDs so they know you're here to help, good bye and good luck."

**Ok got some romance in here. How will the mission go? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out! I finally made it longer like I wanted to.**


	5. A mission to remember

**Yay Chapter 5! I've been getting alot of inspiration lately which is great. In this one they all go on a mission. What will happen? You'll just have to read it! enjoy! ^^**

_Kotone's POV:_

I quickly grabbed my bag off my bed and started packing. I packed all my party Pokémon, I had a feeling this was going to be harder then when I first when there. let's see: Typhlosion, Celebi, Umbreon (**One of my favorite Pokémon)** , Azumarill, Pikachu and Dragonair. Dragonair was so close to evolving, I had a feeling just a little more training and he'd become a Dragonite. I quickly changed out of my uniform and into my usual outfit. A half sleeved red shirt, a pair of overalls that looked like a style of shorts, my usual striped socks, my red running sneakers and of course my white hat with the red bow on it. I quickly grabbed my bag and bolted out the door I had a feeling I was going to be late if I didn't hurry.

I soon got to the train station and where everyone was already waiting, we were all about to board when Claire stopped for some reason.

"You guys go on ahead," she said," I need to talk to Irwin about personal matters."

"But we leave in 20 minutes," I protested.

"Don't worry we'll be quick," she responded.

She soon bolted off grabbing Irwin by the hand, Irwin looked just as confused as me and Silver. I still had that gut feeling that Claire was up to something.

_Claire's POV:_

I quickly ran from the train not even bothering with Irwin, I had to work fast. As soon as we were far from the train I pushed Irwin up against the wall.

"Ok here's how it's going to work," I began, looking at a scared Irwin," I'm going to make a fool of that excuse for a trainer and you're going to help me."

"Why would I help you? I'm in love with her," Irwin began. Pathetic.

"Because if you do help me I'll let you touch my chest," I said feeling kind of disgusted.

"...OK." He said while blood dripped from his nose. Like I said, pathetic. After that we soon walked to the train, my plan would soon become a reality.

_Kotone's POV:_

It was 10 minutes before they came back. Claire looked pleased with herself and Irwin looked like he had had his mind blown. Pathetic. I didn't bother asking you what they talked about cause frankly I didn't want to know. It was a pretty long train ride to get there, after awhile I decided to stretch my feet and go to the back of train. I was getting pretty lonely so I took my Pikachu out of it's pokeball. It seemed really happy to stretch its legs. I loved my Pokémon but I sort of had a weakness for cute Pokémon. Pikachu started to run up on my arm and sat down on my shoulder. Soooo cute. I watched most of the scenery go by when just then Silver came out.

"What is it?" I said.

"You know you probably shouldn't have your Pikachu out," Silver began," there may be some team rocket grunts nearby."

I couldn't believe it, was he actually showing concern for me and my Pokémon? I guess there's a first time for everything. I pondered this statement for a second and realized he could be right. I didn't want anything to happen to my Pikachu. I quickly returned it back to it's pokeball and put it safely in my bag. Now it was just me and Silver. I honestly didn't hate Silver but, we've never really talked except for that one time in the hall. Really all we had been doing was battling and arguing.

"hey..." He began. I had a feeling he was going to ask me very important.

_Silver's POV:_

I had to ask her this. She was probably going to think I was crazy for it but she looked exactly like the girl I bumped into the night I had the fight with my dad. It just had to be her. She has a Celebi so it wouldn't be hard for her to travel through time.

"This is going to sound crazy," I began," but...did you ever time travel with your Celebi?"

She didn't looked surprised at the question.

"Yes," she responded," but it wasn't willing, I guess Celebi just got overwhelmed when I took it to the ixlex forest."

So it wasn't her fault that she was there that day.

"Um," I began again, "Did you happened to stumble upon anything to do with me?"

She started to look hesitant.

"well," Kotone started to look uncomfortable," yes, if it was about that day then yes."

She could already tell what I was talking about. I knew it was her.

"Did you hear any of the conversation?" I asked getting a little annoyed.

"kind of all of it," she responded.

Great, just great. Just another person that pities me in this world. I was sick of people looking down on me for having issues with my parents.

"Um, you know," Kotone began. I looked in her direction looking confused.

"My Dad died long before I was even born," she continued," I don't know much about him since my mom get's really sad whenever I bring up the topic."

I couldn't believe it. I thought someone so cheerful as her wouldn't have such a huge home problem.

"but...," she continued," I try not to let it get me down."

I didn't know how to respond to her. She probably knew so much about me and I barely knew anything about her. We just stood there in silence not facing each other for the whole rest of the train ride.

_Kotone's POV:_

Once we got out of the train station we started walking towards the lake of rage. We could already see it was blocked off from by a police officer.

"I'm sorry," the police officer said," NO one is allowed beyond this point until further notice."

"We're from POKEMON JUNIOR HIGH," I said handing him my ID," We were sent here to help with a problem you're having."

He further inspected my ID to make sure it was legit.

"Ok," He said handing me my ID," You may proceed but be careful things are getting more dangerous each day."

We started walking when Claire stopped us all.

"What is it?" I asked

"I just think it would be better if someone hold all the Pokémon so they don't get lost so easily."

"I'll pass," Silver said immediately.

"Fine," Claire said not making an argument," What about you Kotone?"

"I don't know," I said hesitantly. I wanted to gain Claire's trust but asking for my Pokémon was just a little much.

"Oh come on," she continued," I'm a gym leader so I know alot."

"Well..." I said still not quite sure.

"Great!" she said. Oh great. I started handing my pokeballs to her when Pikachu bursted out and ran up on my shoulder.

"I guess Pikachu we'll stay with me," I said. Pikachu was a free spirit and kind of clingy towards me.

"Fine," she said looking a little defeated.

As we got farther into the lake it started to rain. It didn't seem to bother Pikachu. Rain never bothered me that much either. It was actually pretty rare for me to see rain. We kept going forward until the Lake of Rage was in view.

"Huddle!" Claire shouted.

We all huddled in the circle, I guess she was going to tell us the plan

"Ok," Claire began," First we need to figure out exactly where the gyrados exact location is so we can calm it down more."

I was paying attention to what Claire was saying. Irwin was more intrigued looking at Claire. Pathetic. Silver was watching the lake I wonder why? I looked over to see what he was looking at. I couldn't to believe my eyes. There standing over us was a giant, gold gyrados. It looked like it was about to charge.

"SCATTER!" I shouted not thinking. We quickly ran at the sight of gyrados banging his head into the ground. It made such an impact that there was a hole in the ground. I was amazed. It let out a huge roar in pure rage. Pikachu was at my side, I couldn't see where Claire and Irwin was. But I saw where Silver was and so did Gyrados. It speedily was rushing towards him to headbut him. I had to beat the gyrados.

"Look out!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Silver could'nt hear though , the sound of gyrado's roaring was too loud. I had to be quick. I quickly got up and started running, running the fastest I'd ever run. I quickly pushed silver out of the way taking gyrado's blow. God I'd never felt so much pain.

"Kotone!" Silver shouted. I couldn't answer though, I was so exausted. Gyrados receded back into the water but it's tail pushed me somewhere. The next thing I felt was a cooling sensation that relaxed my aching muscles. I was underwater.

**OH NO! What will happen next! don't worry I'll try to work fast on the next chapter.**


	6. Pikachu needs to return this!

**CHAPTER SIX! oh and for any confusion I'm not using people from the manga or anime, I'm using all the Pokémon heroines basically so if there's been any confusion I apologize. Ok on with chapter 6!**

_Kotone's POV:_

I could feel myself sinking deeper and deeper into the lake of rage. I had to swim back up, or I'd die down here. I couldn't die yet, I still had so much I wanted to do. I quickly tried to swim back up. I didn't know which direction I swam in. The pain hurt so much I couldn't focus clearly. I finally reached the surface and swam for shore. I could tell I had been swept away from the rest of the gang. Hopefully they were all ok. I grabbed onto a branch on a near pine tree and pulled myself up. I took two steps before I collapsed. The impact I took was so powerful. It didn't help the fact that it was raining cause now I was freezing. I took a few deep breathes to calm myself down but I guess I must've passed out after that because I don't remember much after that.

_Silver's POV:_

I quickly ran for the water where Kotone fell in. I looked around for her body but I couldn't see anything.

"DAMN!" I said punching the ground. How could I have been so careless! I should've seen the gyrados coming.

"Pika pika," I heard something say while I felt something tugging on my leg. It was Kotone's Pikachu. He had something in his mouth. It took me awhile to make it out but when I finally did I saw it was a very damp white hat of kotone's possession. That was it. I was going to go look for her. Just as I was calling out my Feraligatr Claire and Irwin finally came out of hiding.

"Where are you going?" asked Claire

"To find Kotone," I said not wasting any time.

"what?" Irwin began," You saw how hard the gyrados hit her there's no way she's still alive."

This guys officially pissed me off. I grabbed him by the collar and shook him a little bit.

"Listen you son of a bitch," I began," if there's even a chance that Kotone is alive I'm going to find her. You can stay here and do nothing I don't give a crap but I'm going to look for her."

I quickly let him fall to the ground getting on my Feraligatr. It wasn't long before Kotone's Pikachu jumped off the edge of the lake and onto my shoulder. Still holding his master's hat in his teeth hoping to return it. We searched around the whole lake. I made Feraligatr look underwater to see if he could see her there. It seemed like ages until I finally saw a mangled unconscious body on the other side. I quickly jumped of my Pokémon, Pikachu jumped off my shoulder and towards its owner. We couldn't lose anytime. I got down by Kotone. She was unconcious, and she looked freezing. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her. The rain didn't bother me much anyway.

She didn't look like she was going to wake up any time soon. Pikachu was trying but it didn't work. I couldn't lose any time. I grabbed Kotone in my arms and looked for a way back to the other side and of all bad times Gyrados comes out and lets out a blood hurdling roar. Of all the damn times it had to be now.

_Kotone's POV:_

I slowly opened my eyes looking around confused. I was...alive? Was someone...carrying me? I slowly tilted my head up to see who it was. It was Silver. He had found me? He was looking at something else though. I looked over to see what it was. It was the golden gyrados. I had to end this. I don't know how I just had to. I darted my eyes around wearily looking for options. I quickly saw my Pikachu thank goodness.

"...Pikachu..." I slowly said.

Pikachu looked over at me looking relieved that I was able to talk but I had to get the message to him.

"Pikachu...Volt tackle...full power.." I said, I couldn't remember the rest I must've passed out again.

_Silver's POV:_

I saw Kotone awake for a brief moment before she passed out again. She was trying to get Pikachu to use volt tackle. Pikachu seemed to understand because it wasn't long before he ran past me and an unconscious Kotone. He was running towards Gyrados. He quickly charged up electrical beam, it immediately hit gyrados so hard, I'd never seen a move be so effective. I quickly took out a pokeball and chucked it at it. Ok I caught it. too bad I'll have to turn it into professor Oak. I looked over at Pikachu. He looked like he had enough energy to walk. He quickly ran over to Kotone's hat and picked it up. He really wanted to return it to her. Kotone was still unconscious It looked like we could head back to the academy now.

_Kotone's POV:_

The next time I woke up it was in a white room. I slowly lifted my head up still confused.

"Look she's up!" someone said.

I quickly looked over to see who it was. In the room was Blue, Dawn, May, Jasmine and Whitney.

"Where...am I?" I said wearily. I still ached a little bit but not as much at the lake of rage.

"You're in the infirmary," Blue said.

"Don't you remember?" Dawn said," Irwin called the school and said you were hurt, when they got there Silver had already went to look for you, they found you and Silver at the other end of the lake."

"Yeah..." May added," They said Silver was carrying you and had you wrapped up in his jacket," she said with a devilish smile.

I blushed and looked down at this statement.

"AH HA!" May exclaimed," So you do like Silver!"

"What?" I said," Why would you think that?"

"Oh never you mind never you mind you don't need to deny it," She said. I was starting to get irritable.

"but-" I began before I got cut off.

"Don't worry about a thing I will handle everything."She said. I couldn't handle this stress right now.

"Excuse me," A voice said from behind, it was nurse joy, the school nurse," I apologize visiting hours are over, you all have to leave."

I was kind of sad to see my friends go but after they all left I saw something hiding under the bed. It was Pikachu, I quickly hugged my beloved companion.

"I'm so glad you're ok," I said still hugging Pikachu. I then noticed he had something in his mouth. It was my hat.

"I didn't even knew I lost it," I began," thank you,"

It was so good to have one of my Pokémon here with me. I talked to nurse joy and she said Pikachu could spend the night with me. It wasn't long until it got dark and the lights went out. I looked through the window at the night sky. A million things were racing through my head. My muscles felt a little better since I moved Silver out of the way. I wonder... why I did it... If it was Claire or Irwin there I wouldn't think of doing it but... Silver was different. GAH! I was so confused maybe a good night sleep would help me clear my head.

**FINALLY! I think this is my best chapter but it's my first story so go easy on the criticism. please. thanks **


	7. Kotone returns!

**Wow I'm starting the beginning of chapter 7 and I have no idea what it's going to be about. But don't worry I'll think of something! I SWEAR! so enjoy this chapter whatever it's about. Oh and there's a fill in the blank here so have fun putting something in there!**

_Kotone's POV:_

I had to stay in the infirmary for a few days after I woke up. I insisted I was ok but I didn't seem to convince anyone. Irwin tried to visit me a few times but I pressed the panic button every time he walked in the room. No way I was letting him in here at my least vulnerable. My memories were still hazy of what happened. I basically remember pushing Silver out of the way and then waking up in his arms. The next thing I know I was in the infirmary. I hadn't seen Silver since the accident. I hope he was ok. I finally got released from the infirmary and I decided to walk back to my dorm. I opened the door and saw my bag. I quickly ran to it and opened it. Everything from the mission was in here including my pokeballs.

Thank goodness, I was worried what happened to my Pokémon while I was passed out. I had a feeling that I didn't know everything that happened that day. People have told me what happened but I still didn't know what happened when I first woke up. Let's see the only people who were there were Pikachu and Silver, that I remember. Since Pikachu can't talk Silver was probably the best person to ask. Let's see what time is it? 3:15. School just got out. Nurse Joy said I should take it easy once I was released but I just had so much energy! I'd been cooped up in that bed for so long! Just when I was looking at the clock Dawn walked in.

"Oh you're back," she said noticing me.

"Yep," I said in a good mood," Just got released," I continued jumping up.

"Didn't Nurse Joy say you should take it easy?" She said noticing how hyper I was.

"I know I know," I responded," But I just have so much energy from being cooped up in bed all day!"

As I was stating this my stomach let out a huge growl. I guess I hadn't eaten much when I was in the infirmary. Hospital food always grossed me out. Dawn said we could go get some food but I wanted to wait until dinner. Around six Dawn and I finally went to the cafeteria where we sat down with Blue and May. We talked about a lot of stuff since they said they would catch me up on everything I had missed but one thing really seemed to stand out then the other things.

"A school dance?" I asked in amazement.

"Yep!" May responded," they just told us about it in class everyone's getting so nervous about it!" I honestly can't blame anyone for freaking out about it, I don't think I've ever been to a dance, let alone on a date.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Dawn began," It's just some school thing."

"Oh you're one to talk Dawn!" May began," you're the one that's gotten asked 20 times! You've have to be going with someone!"

Dawn sighed.

"Fine if you must know I'm going with (**Insert Dawn shipping here**)," she said trying to calm May down.

"Really? That's great!" she responded calming down.

"So, May," Dawn began as we all turned to her attention," I told you who I'm going with now tell me who you are going with," she said with a cynical smile.

"I... I," May began I'd never seen her like this," I thought it'd be fun if we went as a group," she said, that was a good save.

"ok," Blue responded," It's not like I have anyone to go with."

"AWWW," we all said together," We still love you!" This was at the time we all did a group hug on Blue who didn't look amused at all.

"What about you Kotone?" May asked," Do you wanna go with the group?"

"Um sure," I said," I just found out about it but sure!"

"Ok!" May said cheerfully," so we'll go as a group! oh but we need to go out dress shopping sometime!"

"Dress shopping?" I said sounding air headed again.

"YOU'VE NEVER WORN A DRESS?" May shouted.

"shh keep it down," I said," I wore dresses when I was little but when I left home to start my adventure there wasn't really anyplace I could wear them."

"what about Pokémon contests?" asked Dawn. Dawn's a trainer and a coordinator? Is there anything she can't do?

"There aren't any contests in johto or kanto," I responded.

"Don't worry!" Said May," we'll find you the perfect dress for the dance! I'll call Whitney and Jasmine and we'll all go together!

Why did I have a feeling I was going to doubt this?

**Not the best chapter I know I know! I've been really busy with school and this is all I could think of. Oh and if you're wondering about the Dawn shipping the reason I didn't put a name there is because I really don't know any Dawn shippings and I didn't want to offend any major Dawn fans. It's just good to get this chapter out since I'm starting another Pokémon fan fic, it's a comedy and I don't want to give too much away but Brock's going to have a nervous breakdown in it! Hope you like it when it comes out!**


	8. Why won't you tell me?

**OK! I'm finally getting around to writing. I apologize for not writing lately I've been really busy since I started high school and I've been stressed a lot lately. Not like a lot of people are dying to know how this ends but I'm dedicated to finishing it. So I'm putting a filler alert on this but this filler is leading up to a event I'm planning! Hope you like it!**

_Kotone's POV:_

"Oh come on you look fine," said Dawn as I was fiddling with my hair. May spent hours yesterday going to different shops to find the perfect prom dress. I ended up choosing a strapless white dress that went down to my knees that looked pretty good I have to say. I had gotten on my white tights and had tied a black choker around my neck. I was busy tying black ribbons in my hair and Blue and May were probably on their way to the dorm right now.

"I know my hair is being stubborn today though," I responded, usually my hair is pretty manageable but whenever I tied it up it usually gave me all sorts of problems. I finally finished tying it up and put on black bracelets that looked like my choker. Dawn was already ready. I have to say she chose a dress that didn't really seem like her taste. She had on a pink dress with red ribbons around the waste and collar. I was getting on my black Mary Jane shoes when May bounded into the room with Blue following.

"Hello!" May said as she bounded on the room. She had on a teal sparkly dress with a white jacket.

"Can't you knock?" Blue remarked entering the room. Her dress looked somewhat casual for the occasion. It was a dark ocean blue that was a little short with a pair of white boots.

"It's ok," I cut in, "we were ready anyway."

"Well then LET'S GO!" May said waving us out. We started walking into the night near the ballroom they rented for the dance. Where the school gets the money for this stuff I'll never know.

"So, Kotone, how's your boyfriend?" asked Blue, who glanced at me and winked. My face must have been filled with complete confusion, because she added, "Don't act like you don't know?"

"…Boyfriend? I don't have one..?"

"But what about Silver?"

"WAIT, WHAT? HE ISN'T MY BOYFRIEND!"

Blue giggled. "You don't have to pretend, I see the way you look at him." May and Dawn were looking at each other knowingly. I don't know why they think I like him…I DON'T!

"…I don't even think he'll be there anyway," I said trying to make them shut up.

"Oh don't worry about that!"May exclaimed, "You're required to go as part of your grade! I really don't think someone is stupid enough not to go!"

So… He would be there…. I really wanted to thank him for saving my life at the Lake of Rage but I never got the chance. So I guess I have to find time to talk to him. We finally got to the place where the dance was being held; it looked really high class…. Why are all the guys dressed the same? A simple tux with ties? Dawn seemed to notice I was a little confused and simply smiled.

"You didn't know?" she began as I turned to look at her, "guys aren't very big on dressing up so they try to keep it simple yet formal." I had a lot to learn about how these things work. It was even bigger on the inside. We entered this huge grand hall where people were already dancing. Some tables were pushed to the sides with food trays on them where some awkward people were sitting. It was kind of weird since some people seemed uncomfortable about being here. I lost track of Blue, Dawn and May after awhile so I kind of looked like a social reject wandering around. I got scared when someone tapped me on the shoulder, to my dismay it was Irwin, and I could tell he had had a couple.

Where he got alcohol I'll never know but he started hitting on me with slurred words. It was all pretty dirty so I'm not going to repeat it. Finally, when he went to go throw up in the bathroom that gave me a chance to escape. I quickly exited through the back, which led to a large marble deck with a huge staircase and of all the people who were could have been there, it was Silver.

He was wearing a tux but the jacket was unbuttoned and the tie was a little loose, it actually looked pretty cool. Wait what did I just think? This is my rival I'm talking about. He seemed to notice me as I closed the door behind me.

"Hey," he said as he gave an awkward wave, "what are you doing out here?"

"I just felt like I needed some fresh air," I said as I slowly started walking towards him and standing next to him. The air was tense and I laughed nervously. It was that same feeling that we had in the hallway when I asked him who he liked. I had a feeling I was going to break the silence again.

"Um…" I began, "I never got a chance to thank you for what you did at the Lake of Rage."

"You remember that?" He asked sounding a little surprise.

"Somewhat," I said trying to hide that I don't remember much.

"It was nothing," he said not trying to sound modest.

"Oh no I'm really grateful for it!" I exclaimed, "I really think I can help you too!"

"Help me?" He said confused.

"You know, about the conversation we had in the hallway?"

"Conversation?"

"I asked you who you liked?"

He went silent. He must've known what I was talking about.

"Oh come on I can really help you with whoever it is-"

At that moment he grabbed my shoulders and our eyes met. I could feel my face turning a little bit red.

"Kotone…" he began, "I…I lo-"

"Hey Kotone did you find Silver oh," May began, "I'll leave you two alone." Of all the times someone had to interrupt! We kind of just stood there after she left.

"So what were you going to say?" I asked.

"…Nothing," he quietly said, "It's not important." He slowly started walking towards the door.

"Silver wait-"

Too late, he already went through the door when I was trying to stop him. I was just left alone standing there. For some strange reason tears started streaming down my face, it felt like I had just been punched in the stomach. I wanted to cry but I didn't want anyone to see me, so I ran. I ran down the stairs the connected the deck to the outside garden. It was hard to run in these shoes but I just kept going. I finally stopped at a tree that seemed to stand out from the rest of the garden. I was crying but not loud enough for anyone to hear me.

I was pondering why I was feeling so horrible and then it suddenly hit me. I'm in love with Silver; I couldn't stand the thought of him with someone else. That's why I wanted to know who he had a crush on. That's why my face turned red when we grabbed my shoulders. That's why I pushed him out of the way that day at the lake of rage. But, he said he liked someone else, it drove me crazy! He'll probably always just see me as his rival; it made me want to drop off the face of the planet. I was there for a few minutes when I heard footsteps, screw it I didn't care who saw me cry anymore.

"This is the kid that's giving the boss so much trouble?" this caught my attention.

"Hey don't let her looks fool you," said the other voice, "She's the kid from the radio tower."

I quickly poked my head up and got on my feet, there were two team rocket grunts standing on the opposite side to me. One I had probably battled at the radio tower but they all looked the same to me.

"How many times do I have to beat you guys before you go away?" I screamed. "I'm not in any mood today!"

I quickly grabbed for my pokeballs in my bag-…WHERE'S MY BAG! That's right! I left my bag in my room since it was the dance, which had all my Pokémon in it. Oh crap muffins! The team Rocket grunts seemed to notice my mistake because they smiled wickedly.

"Well it seems like someone is without their Pokémon," the first one said, "this actually makes are job a lot easier."

Suddenly the other one moved behind me. What should I do? What should I do?

"Now we can't kill her," he began, "the boss said he wanted her alive remember?"

I would've run but I was petrified and somewhat stubborn at the time. I tried to start casually and slowly walking off but before I could act one grabbed my wrists and I was trying to get away but the next thing I knew the other one wrapped his arm around my waist and put his hand over my mouth. I was struggling like crazy to get away but it wasn't the best position to run.

"Jeez this one isn't so cooperative," the second one said.

"Don't worry," the other began, "I just contacted headquarters and they're sending a helicopter right now."

I started going crazy at this second, can't anyone see this?

_Silver's POV_

I can't believe I chickened out because of one distraction. I'm never going to be able to tell Kotone if this keeps happening. I have to tell her I'm in love with her somehow. I've been in love with her pretty much the day I met her. I didn't know it at that the time though, I just thought she was different. Every time I was alone with her though I couldn't seem to mutter the words:_ I love you_. These were the hardest words I could ever make come out of my mouth. I basically just leaned against a wall the whole time I was inside when I felt a tap on my shoulder, it was Blue.

"Hey Silver," she began, "have you seen Kotone?"

"Why would you ask me?" I said wondering why she would ask me that.

"Well Kotone has been gone for awhile now," Blue began, "and May said you were the last person to see her."

Kotone still wasn't back yet? Maybe she was still outside; I hadn't seen her since then.

"I'll go check outside," I said to Blue reassuringly. She simply nodded and went back to searching. I casually slipped out the door trying not to cause attention and the minute I was out I sprinted in the direction of the garden, quickly darting my eyes in all directions for even a glimpse of Kotone. It wasn't long before I started to hear muffled voices coming near the tree. As I sprinted towards the tree I could make out three figures.

My eyes widened as I saw who it was, two team rocket grunts with their filthy hands on Kotone. Kotone saw me and I could already see her clear, brown eyes were mixed with fear and cried for help as she struggled against the grunts. This is when I acted on pure rage. I sprinted towards them as quickly as possible; I punched the first one I saw in the face making him fall to the ground.

"Oh my god! You punched Kenny," the other one said, "You Bastard!"

Kotone looked relieved to see me, even though she was still being held by the waist with a hand on her mouth. The team rocket grunt I punched got to his feet. I looked at the ground to discover that I had punched out one of his teeth.

"Damn kid caught me by surprise," this so called Kenny said. I was just about to go in for another hit when something overhead distracted me; I turned around for a brief moment to see a helicopter overhead. In this moment one of the team rocket grunts shinned me in the stomach, God dammit that hurt.

"Silver!" Kotone shouted, I had to get through the pain.

"Shut up kid!" The grunt said. He took out a napkin and put it over her mouth, he smothered her enough to make her pass out. I quickly got to my feet still holding my stomach. Breathing heavily I could see that the chopper was landing near them. A rope latter was let down from it and Kenny was the first to climb up. The one that had Kotone was second. I was practically sprinting to get to them before they were out of reach. I jumped for Kotone's arm in midair, I missed. As I fell to the ground I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time, tears. I felt so useless; I let Kotone slip away into the hands of the person I hate the most. My father. I couldn't even do anything. At that moment I realized I was going to stop him at all costs.

I didn't know what he wanted with Kotone, but no way in hell I was going to let him ever come close to her. Questions were racing through my head. Did I know what team rocket wanted her for? No. Did I know it wasn't good? Yes. Did I know where that helicopter was going? No. Was I going to find out at any means possible? Yes.

**Wow this didn't turn out to be filler! I ended up writing a lot more then I intended to though I guess. I really want to thank my friend, Amy, she helped a lot with this chapter. I don't even cares if someone flames on this! Knock yourself out! I'm just glad it's done**


	9. Rescue missions! can silver find kotone?

**OK starting chapter 9! I got really good feedback on the last chapter, hopefully I can follow up with this one, just have to plan this out!**

_Kotone's POV:_

I woke up... I started to look at my surroundings, I was in a 4 corner room with small tiled floors, a metal wall, a heavy metal door, and a vent on the ceiling too high to reach. My memories were racing back to me, I had been kidnapped. My last memory was the grunts hurting Silver, I hoped he was OK. I couldn't stand the thought of him being here, I had a feeling that's all they'd do to him though. No matter how much Giovanni probably hated Silver, he was still his son. I noticed that I wasn't dead yet, was this supposed to be good or bad? About an hour passed when someone came in. My whole body started quivering when I saw it was Giovanni, I quickly got to my feet to look less vulnerable.

"Well it seems my grunts weren't lying when they said they really found you," He said with a smirk.

"What do you want with me?" I said annoyed.

"Isn't it obvious?" He questioned me, "With you out of the way it'll be easier to build my empire back up."

"That's not true," I said bravely, "What about Red? He defeated you too way before I did. And Silver he wants to defeat you too-"

Before I could finish my sentence, with one quick movement of his I fell to the ground grabbing my cheek where he had struck me. I could see the pure rage in his eyes on how I mentioned his son.

"Nothing EVER gives you the right to talk about Silver!" he said with anger in his voice.

"But," I said, "he's one of my good friends." It feels weird saying that since he probably can't stand me.

"Doesn't matter anyway," Giovanni said like the moment before never happened, "It's not like you'll ever get out of here. You'll probably just wither away from starvation. Quite pitiful really." and with that he left. So that's how he planned to kill me. Watch my die slowly, it took every ounce of my strength not to break down crying. My only hope was Silver knew where I was, this was the only thing that comforted me when I was in there, but the tears still streamed down my face.

_Silver's POV:_

I sat in the room where Professor Oak and some other teachers were talking. I had to tell the school she was kidnapped. If I just ran off without telling anyone we'd both be expelled.

"We can't just let this go for the night!" Officer Jenny, the security guard here said, "This is a student! We need to figure out where team rocket has taken her!"

"Agreed," professor Oak said, "We just need to figure out who to send."

"I'll go," I said standing up.

"Are you crazy kid?" Chuck, another one of the teachers here said, "You won't last two seconds with team rocket!"

"I can do it," I argued, "I know where all the team rocket bases are, and Kotones my partner."

"I just don't see it," Pierce, another teacher began, "We need someone more experienced to go."

"Oh let him go," a voice said from behind, I quickly turned to see lance.

"You're OK with him going alone?" Chuck said surprised.

"Of course," Lance responded, "I think he's the best one to go." Why was he sticking up for me.

"Fine," Professor Oak said with a sigh, "Silver you can go. Do you need any help?" How the hell does Lance get away with that?

"No, I'll be fine by my own," With that I got up from my chair and ran to my dorm. Changed into my regular outfit and grabbed my pokeballs. As I got outside I remembered there was still something I forgot. I silently walked to Kotone's dorm and opened the door. Dawn wasn't there so it was quieter. I went to where Kotone kept her pokeballs. I grabbed the one containing Dragonair. Crobat wasn't big enough to fly us both out of there and Dragonair was close to evolving. I would need Kotone to use him though.

I quickly called out Crobat and got on. I probably knew where my father would keep her. He mentioned something about building a base near Olivine somewhere in the ocean when I was little. It had be done being built by now. I had to say he had it well disguised pretty well but it was in the middle of the ocean so it wasn't hard to miss, for me at least. I had Crobat fly near a window where it wasn't so heavily guarded and broke through. No one seemed to noticed so I returned my Pokemon and started quietly down the hall not trying to hide any attention. It wasn't long before I saw four grunts near a vent.

"So you guys seriously were responsible for the newest captive?"

"mfaeofandla hee hee hee" another one said.

" Yeah you said it Kenny, too bad you had to have tooth surgery though," another one said.

"Well it's a way better job then what Kyle could do," the fat one said.

"Shutup fatass," the Kyle grunt.

"Hey!" The fat one said, "Don't call me fat you stupid ginger!" At this point Kyle started beating on the fat one. This was my chance to sneak into the vent. I quickly climbed up making my way through. I knew Kotone was in here, they talked about a new captive and the name Kenny was familiar. I kept making my way through the vents. It seemed like I was crazy looking for her like this, but there were no cameras in the vents and they led to every room. I kept going and going and then I heard a noise, was someone crying? Kotone! I quickly crawled and the sound grew greater and greater. Finally I came upon a opening, thank goodness I found her. She had on the same dress and was curled up to a ball. I swear to god if they hurt her-

No I had to focus on getting out of here first. I quickly took out a screwdriver and started unscrewing the vent. Finally I got it unscrewed and pulled it off. I jumped through the opening to where Kotone was, she immediately looked up and stopped crying.

"Silver!" She said with relief standing up, "How did you find me?"

"I remembered my father mentioning a base when I was little-"

I was quickly distracted by the bruise on her cheek, it looked new.

"Kotone," I said facing her, "did they hurt you?" she looked hesitant at first.

"Yes," she finally said. I quickly embraced her not saying anything for awhile. I couldn't even stand the thought of them laying a finger on her.

"I'm sorry," I finally muttered. That was all I could say.

"It's not your fault," she said, "let's just focus on getting out of here." I simply nodded. While I was looking up at the vent my father bounded in the room, I could see Kotone shudder at the sight of him.

"What the hell is going on here-"

I headbutted him in pure rage and slammed him into the metal wall, he was dazed for a second which I took to my advantage.

"Let's go!" I said grabbing Kotone's hand and making a dash for it. We ran down the hall looking for a way out. I saw team rocket grunts coming from each direction, my father must have called security. I noticed we were near the window I broke into earlier. I looked at Kotone who seemed to get the message. We jumped through the window without much thought. It was a long fall.

I don't think either of us knew how shallow the water was, we weren't sure if we would die or not. But, this could be my last chance and I wasn't going to let it pass me.

"Kotone," I said loud enough so she could hear me, "I love you." and with that we plummeted into the water.

_Kotone's POV:_

Did I hear right? Did he really say he loved me? Me? It had to be there's no way I could misinterpret that! Oh god I felt so lighthearted at that moment but the cold water pulled me back into reality. It was so quiet underwater, I could actually think. Silver was right next to me, he started moving closer. The next thing he did make my heart skip a beat, he kissed me. I was in pure shock at first but then started to close my eyes. I then put my arms around his shoulders, and he wrapped his arms around my waste. It felt like that moment could last forever, but we had to break away at some point. Silver tossed me a pokeball and I opened it. Dragonair was in it, thank goodness.

We all reached for the surface gasping for air. Team rocket grunts were drastically sending all there Pokemon at us. We had to get out of here quickly. Dragonair wasn't paying attention, what was he doing? Dragonair was soon engulfed in a beautiful light and when he appeared, out he was no longer a Dragonair he was a Dragonite. I knew he was close to evolving. We quickly hopped on Dragonite's back, ignoring the grunts. I didn't know Dragonite was taking us, I just knew it was anywhere but here. I knew we had been through a lot but I couldn't help but smiling.

**Yay! This did turn out well! I really don't know what's gonna be in the next chapter, but I guess were reaching the end of our story soon!**


End file.
